Hetalia: Worldly Ways Book I
by idioticwrites
Summary: Are you a true HETALIAN? In other words, Hetalia fan.Then this is the perfect fan fiction for you! All of your favorite characters will be doing the most outrageously funny stuff. Some of them will fall in love with some of the cutest crack couples too! Oh yeah, we start off when the world's on fire too! Yay! And they're all in college for it! Yay? SO READ NOW!
1. The disaster

"Okay we're so dead." America said nervously.

The whole world was burning in flames right now.

"You idiot! You-" Germany yelled.

"It's all of our faults Germany!" Japan said.

"Ah! My pasta!" Italy screamed.

And to think this only started as a normal day.

It all stated at the world meeting.

"I don't think I'm getting my fair share of gas rations!" England said.

"Well I never said there was enough oil for all of us!" America replied.

"Why can't you guys just use bikes?" China said.

"Because apparently people in our countries are to lazy!" Germany said, he was also in the fight for gas.

"Look, there's only so much we can do, why don't you all walk instead?" Japan said.

"Are you kidding me! That takes like forever to do!" America screamed.

"Well why don't we drill in different countries to test if there's oil or not?" Russia said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad idea." England said.

"I'm going with England on this!" Germany protested.

"Well I think it's a good idea because if there is oil in my country, people will start coming for my gas!" France spoke up.

"Oh shut up you blithering idiot!" England said.

"All of you shut up okay! Why don't we go with Russia's idea, and if it works yay for us!" America said.

"And if it doesn't?" Japan spoke up.

"Well what's the least that could happen?" America said.

The least that could happen is the world on fire because they drilled for oil in all the wrong places.

"Well it was nice and blue while it lasted." China said.

But then a light appeared.

"What the hell?" Germany said.

"Hey grandpa Rome!" Italy said.

And there he was, Ancient Rome looking down at them in disappointment. Then he toke is big hand over the surface of the Earth and made it so everything was back to normal.

"What did you do!" He said.

"Uh it was an accident?" England said.

"You could've destroyed the world! I can't believe you couldn't just dig in the right places and not into 6 land mines!"

"Well we had no idea that we had land mines!" Germany said.

"You're just lucky that I used godlike powers to cover this up and start back time!"

"Wait! WHAT!" America said.

They all started looking younger, like in a mid 18-20 age.

"I've decided you all need schooling to learn world responsibility and how to control things like this, so I'm putting you all in college."

"Wait, countries can go to college?!" England said.

"Yes, and I'm giving you to start over on where you failed, so here is your chance! And don't fail me this time!"

Then he vanished.

"What's college?" Italy said.

WELL I KNOW KIND OF HARD TO UNDERSTAND BUT KEEP READING AND YOU'LL KNOW WHY I DID THIS!


	2. Italy Falls in Love

Going through college was hard for the countries at first but soon they would get out of it because they were already on their 3rd year (1 more year to go!).

Italy walked through the halls with his books and folders. He skipped and hummed to an Italian folk song. But then he met up with the least person he wanted to see, France. France decided this year he was going to be a jerk to all the guys, and gentle man to the ladies. He always picked on Italy for fun and game.

"I see you have a kitten folder dork!" France laughed.

"Well, at least I don't have a speedo on at the pool!" Italy said without even thinking.

France toke Italy by his shirt.

"First of all it's for the ladies, and secondly, I'm going to kick your ass for saying that!" France screamed.

Italy was getting ready to get punched when all of sudden a voice came.

"Why don't you pick on someone with your own hairstyle!" the voice said.

"What does my hair look bad! oh no the ladies will not like I must go!" France said.

So he ran and dropped Italy, and Italy dropped his books.

"Need help?" said the voice.

"Oh thank you your so nice, and no one stands up for me but Germany, and-" Italy continued as he picked up his books and not realizing who his hero was.

He didn't know who it was until they met noses. It was a she and she looked exactly like him only she had reddish brownish hair. She also had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They stood there and stared at each other for awhile as their noses touched. They blushed when they came back to the real world, Italy was so embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were a girl." Italy said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were a boy." the girl said.

They got up once Italy had all his things.

"My name is Italy, and who are you?" he said nervously.

"My name is Ylati, it's um very nice to meet you." she stuck her hand out to shake.

Italy shoke her hand and felt a warm tingly feeling inside.

"By the way, I really do like your um kitty folder." Ylati said.

"Oh really, everyone says it's girly!" Italy said.

They both laughed.

"So uh, do you maybe want to..." Italy began nervously.

The look of her eyes was crushing him, she was so adorable that he could kiss her right then in there. As he looked deeper and deeper into her, he began to turn as red as a tomato.

"Uh," Ylati said.

It was now or never.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO FOR SOME PASTA? OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE PASTA, WE COULD GO FOR PIZZA, OR LASAGNA OR WHATEVER! JUST PLEASE EAT DINNER WITH ME?!" Italy screamed.

"Oh, like a date?" Ylati asked.

"Yeah, I I guess. I mean even though we just met and all. But to tell you the truth your eyes make me really nervous, in a good way of course!" he said, still nervous.

"Oh, um, uh, if that's how you feel, than uh em SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIII!" she said (imagine that she said Si like Chibcha Italy said in episode 1.)

Italy wanted to hug her, that was the cutest voice he had ever heard!

"Okay! How about dinner at my house?" he said.

"Okay, oh and make lots of pasta would you? I'm full bred Italiano!" she said happily.

"Si! I love the uh PAAAASSSSTTTTAAAA!" he said.

Meanwhile Ylati was melting for him.

"SI i'll see you soon!" she said.

Then she skipped off. When she disappeared, Italy fell on the floor.

"I am in deep amour, she's the only thing I think about now!" he said.

And with a yahoo he skipped off.


	3. Life on campus

Italy was almost literally flying back to his dorm room. The dorm room was on the middle floor of the housing and he managed to fly up to the window. Meanwhile Germany was in the room studying and waiting for Italy to arrive because they shared a dorm together. When the window suddenly opened, Germany immediately toke out his gun and aimed it at Italy.

"What the hell?! How did you get up here?!" Germany screamed.

"I flew up here like a bird somehow." Italy said dreamily.

Germany was confused.

"Have you ever fallen in love Germany?"

"I gue- "

"NO! I mean like REAL love?"

"Probably not."

"Well when you find him or her, then you know exactly how I feel."

"Okay then?"

"Ah Ylati, sweet sweet Ylati. She owns my heart. She is and angel sent down by Italian haven."

"Isn't Ylati your name backwards?"

"Be quiet your ruining the moment!"

England was marching angrily from the laundry room, to his dorm room. He opened the door to find America and a mess.

"Hey what's up?!" America said.

"What the bloody hell is this?!"

England held up a pair of ladies underwear.

"Oh, me and this chick-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEED TO PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF AND THE OTHER PEOPLE YOU INVITE! SO DO AS I SAY! Please."

"Okay, geez. You know you don't know how to have a good time do you?"

"Actually, I have a girlfriend unlike you! Mary was very nice when she visited us remember?"

Mary is England's girlfriend who is exactly like him.

"Yeah and what a snob she was, technically she's you in a girl form!"

"Shut up and get cleaning!"

Japan was going back to his dorm room along with his girlfriend Yushi. But first he was going to drop her off.

"I had a very nice lunch with you today. We shall see tomorrow, yes?" Japan asked.

Yushi shoke her head yes. She could not speak, but she knew sign language which Japan understood.

"Good night my love." He said as he bowed.

Then he walked back to his dorm, which he shared with France out of all people. When he entered the room, he found France make out yet again with another girl.

"Really? Again?" Japan said as he covered his eyes just in case there was nudity involved.

"Oh well, I guess this means good bye my love!" France said.

The girl walked out of the room, somewhat embarrassed.

"How many girls will you kick out of college this year?"

China entered his room. He was doing internship at the wok restaurant. Apparently he shared a room with some guy named Canada who seemed like he was never home.

"Hey China."

"Ah! Who said that?!"

"Never mind."

"Okay then!" China said as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

Canada sat in a chair with his bear.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canada! How many times do I have to say it?"

"IDK." the bear answered.


	4. Dinner for Two

Italy was cleaning and cooking today, because tonight is the night he is going to have Ylati over for dinner.

"Germany!" he said "Pick up your room and dirty magazines!"

"What how did you-" Germany almost screamed.

"Never mind get out! get out! She can't see you! because it's dinner for two! Not plus you!"

Germany started to walk out the front door.

"NO! She can't see you! Go out the window!"

"WHAT-"

But before Germany could protest, Italy pushed him out the window.

"I'm sorry Germany, I know we're best friends but I got a date tonight and I can't mess it up. Here's your dinner, thank you for understanding bye!"

He threw a lunch box to Germany and it hit his head. Then he shut the window.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Italy couldn't hear a word Germany was saying, he was still preparing. He made his best pasta and got in his best clothes. Then there came a knock on the door.

"Hello there why don't you come in and have a seat. Oh and help yourself to some win-. HUH! Russia!"

"Oh hey there Italy! Thank you I shall take seat."

Italy pushed him into the living room.

"No Russia, I have a pretty girl coming tonight and I can't have you ruin it and-"

But then Ylati entered the room with a pretty blue dress on.

"Oh I'm sorry am I too early?"

Italy pushed Russia out the window.

"No, no. Your right on time! Please would you like some champagne?"

"Oh yes please." Ylati said confused.

They sat and chatted for a little. Then Italy left Ylati for 20 seconds at the most to prepare the table.

"Dinner awaits!" he said when he finished.

While at dinner they talked so much. Then they shared some dessert.

"The pasta was amazing! Even my mamma could not make better." Ylati complimented.

"Oh I just use a few secret ingredients." Italy said.

Then at the end they drank some more and talked.

"I I think you look very pretty!" he said.

She blushed "Oh so nice of you to say Italy!"

Then Ylati had to go. Italy walked her back to her dorm.

"I had a really good time tonight." she said happily.

"Yeah me too!" he said.

Then Italy and Ylati were glaring at each other in the eyes.

"I've never seen ones eyes look like the moon." he said.

"I've seen such personality in ones eyes." she said.

"Well I wish you good night madame." he got on his knees and kissed her hand.

"Good night." she said as she slowly closed the door.

Italy sat there for a second. The door reopened and Ylati came and kissed him on the cheek. Then she shut the door once more. Italy stood there blushing and thinking. That was amazing. Then he slowly walked back to his room holding to his cheek the whole time. When he returned he found Germany by the door.

"Why the hell did you push me out a window!" Germany screamed.

"I'm going to bed good-night!" Italy said dreamily still clutching his cheek.

Germany had no idea what just happened.


	5. Love is magic pt1

Belarus walked up to here older brother Russia, who was sitting down reading a book and looking happy.

"Brother, you're positive you don't want to marry me?" she said.

"Uh, yes I mean I don't want to marry you sister!" Russia said hesitantly.

"Fine then if you won't marry me, then I have found a person that is just as crazy as me!"

America popped out from behind them and waved to Russia.

"Hey Russia! Ready to go Blarus, Blarney, or whatever! Look can I just call you Babe?"

"Yes you may kind sir, now take me away!"

Russia was mad on the inside but calm on the outside.

Meanwhile Germany and Italy were at the library supposedly studying.

"And then she kissed me on the cheek! Are you even listening Germany?" Italy said.

He looked at the front of Germany's book, then looked at what he was reading, which was porn.

"Uh I think I'm going to go now!" Italy said feeling strangely awkward.

"Yeah yeah you do that." Germany said as he got even more interested.

Then he turned to a page that really interested him.

**German mail order bride! Call now if you're totally perverted and bored!**

He toke out his phone and started dialing as fast as he could.

Italy was walking in the halls, but then he ran into something or someone. It was Ylati again. Italy began to feel nervous and jittery.

"Oh sorry Italy! We keep meeting like this don't we?" she said nervously.

"Uh yeah, but hey at least it's one way to see you right?!" Italy said flirting a little.

"Oh, yeah of course. Hey I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?" she said still nervous.

Did Italy have plans with Germany, if so he totally forgot.

"Oh no nothing tonight!"

"Then I was uh wondering if you wanted to picnic at the park?"

"Oh sure! For uh dinner though?"

"Oh yes I have candles of course!"

"Okay then how about 6 tonight?"

"Okay i'll be there. Ciao!"

She skipped away again. Italy was happy now, very happy indeed.

France was chatting up the ladies again as usual.

"Hey ladies if I could take you all I would!" he said.

The ladies laughed. But then he saw someone who looked different from all the others. So he walked over to her.

"Hey there madame! Why don't I and you have some assorted cheeses and some wine?"

"Okay." she answered.

"Go to room 36 okay baby!"

"Okay."

Japan was trying to find Yushi.

"Ah Yushi! There you are! I was wondering if we could re schedule our lunch and have some late night tea in the park?"

She said of course in sign language.

"Okay, meet me in the forest."

England was having a spot of tea with Mary.

"Oh love, America is so obnoxious!" he said.

"My roommate is incredibly annoying herself!" Mary said.

"Oh this is why I love you! We share the same quality's!" he said.

They laughed and then kissed.


	6. Love is magic pt2

America and Belarus were at burger joint for their date.

"So, you call this burger?" she said staring at her hamburger.

"Yeah! Their fucking awesome!" he said eating 60 every second then taking breaks to drink his cola.

Belarus examined the burger, it didn't look half bad with lettuce, tomato, pickles, and etc. So she finally decided to take a bite of it. As she slowly chewed, she felt happiness go through her body.

"This is more amazing than mother's stew!" she screamed.

"Tell me about it!" America said with a mouth full.

"Here let me help you!" they both began to eat all the burgers and ordering more.

"This is nice yes?" Japan asked Yushi.

Yushi shoke he head. They were sitting in a tree and some how got a Japanese tea set table up as well.

I like your Miso Yushi signed.

"Thank you, let us please continue."

"Oh my dear, I've never felt more in love!" France said drunkly to the girl lying naked in his bed.

So they were both naked and drunk in France's bed.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" England said to Mary.

"Oh yes, it is simply marvelous!" she said.

They both laughed as they walked on the path.

"Okay, don't be nervous!" Italy whispered to himself.

He was to meet Ylati in the bushes in the park.

"Okay!" he toke a deep breath and walked into the bushes to find a picnic set for two.

"Oh, it's you! hew I thought you were a creepy raccoon for a second!" Ylati said.

Today she was wearing a simple shirt and pants, just like Italy was wearing.

"Ugh those things creep me out." he said. They laughed then sat down.

"I made some specialty pizza, I call it pasta pizza!" she said.

There sat a pizza that was covered in pasta as the topping. It was actually the best pizza ever to Italy, or the best pasta ever.

"This is like two in one! I could have this every day!" he said happily.

"Gee thanks." she giggled and blushed.

Then when they were done, they ran over to the swings back at the park.

"I love the swings, it reminds me of being a child, but that was very hard." she said.

"I didn't swing much when I was- hey wait what was hard?" Italy said with a kind heart.

"My father was very bad to me after my mother died. He hi-" she looked up at him. He was looking really sad because he could tell she was going to cry.

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it right now please." she said and tried to suck it in.

"It's okay, I'm here for you!" Italy said as he came over and touched her shoulder.

They both were having that moment where they looked each other in the eyes really deep.

"Hey! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" Ylati said as she ran off in a different direction.

"Wait where are you going Ylati?" Italy ran after her.

"Ylati I-" he arrived.

There she was on top of a hill looking up at the moon, it was actually really close. He fallowed her up the hill.

"They call it La Bella Luna, I know you know what that means. But it's true, isn't it? It's more beautiful than anything!" she said happily.

"No I think your more beautiful than the moon." he said serious.

"Why do you think that?" she turned and looked at him.

"Because, you're not just pretty or hot, you're um, you're." he paused "You are La Bella Luna!"

Her eyes started to tear up a little. Then they were back to that moment (this time Italy's eyes were actually open). Her eyes were as beautiful as the moon itself. His eyes were the happiest eyes one could see.

"Uh hey Ylati?"

"Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She blushed and nodded.

Then they were coming closer and closer. Until their noses met, the moon reflecting their figures on the ground. Then their lips met and finally, they kissed. Her hair smelled of roses, her lips the taste of wine. His hair the smell of delicious garlic, his lips the taste of love. They began to hug and kiss for a long time. Until they stopped.

"Baciami ancora l'ltalia, per favore. Ti amo." Ylati said

(Translation: Kiss me again Italy, please. I love you.)

"Ti terr'o tra la mie braccia per sempre perch'e. Ti amo troppo per lasciarti andare. Cosi io vi baciano di nuovo, perch'e mi ami indietro." Italy said back.

(Translation: I will hold you in my arms forever because. I love too much to let you go. So I shall kiss you again because you love me back.)

They came back together and kissed under the moon light.

"E gli amanti del corso sarebbe da italia" a voice from no where spoke.

(Translation: And the lovers of course would be from Italy.)

PRETTY ROMANTIC HUH? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND KEEP READING OF COURSE! :)


	7. Keep my Heart

It was a couple of weeks after everyone's date day, and so far, everybody was enjoying the people they were with. There was Italy and Ylati, the true lovers. England and Mary, proper partners. America and Belarus, insane couple. Japan and Yushi, peace trees. France and _. Actually France had no idea who he slept with until today.

"Hello, Mr. France." a girl behind him said.

He turned to see a girl that looked just like him.

"Hello! Who would you be my dearest?!" France exclaimed.

"I'M THE GIRL YOU GOT PREGNANT A COUPLE WEEK'S AGO! AND THANKS A LOT!" she screamed.

"Oh wait what? I am going to have a kid!"

"YES AND YOU'LL BE PROPOSING TO ME SO THEN YOU CAN HELP ME OUT WITH BEING PREGNANT! AND WHEN THE KID IS BORN," she began to get angrier.

"IT'LL BE YOURS NOT MINE BECAUSE I'M ONLY 16!"

"WHAT!"

Italy and Ylati were now officially in a relationship, because Italy didn't want to date other girls and neither did Ylati, because of that one night at the park. Right now they were sitting under some trees talking and studying.

"My roommate is a girl named Mary, she's really strict and I have to obey stupid rules!" she complained.

"That kind of goes for me too, Germany hates it when I make huge messes!" Italy said.

"Hey mine too!"

They both laughed.

"Hey Ylati I wanted to give you something." he said.

He pulled out a light blue heart necklace from his pocket.

"This was once my mother's, even though I have no clue who she is. But my grandpa Rome gave it to me and told me to give it to someone special. So I'm giving it to you because you are special." Italy said kindly.

"Oh Italy! You think I'm special?" she replied almost about to cry.

"Yep I really do! Oh and look at this! It flips open!"

He opened the heart to reveal a picture of him and her inside.

"Oh Italy, this is so sweet of you. I can't think of anything to give you right now but I will."

He put the necklace around her neck. Then held from the back.

"A kiss is all I need." he replied.

So Ylati came close and kissed him, his arms came to her waist and her arms came to his neck.

"Hey guys!" said Germany.

They blushed then pulled apart.

"Hey uh Germany! Wait what th-" Italy said.

AND NOW THOSE KID VOICES SAY, TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Chibitalia: Fate of a girl 1

(This is totally made up by me, But still enjoy!)

(Tuscany is a huge region of North Italy by the way.)

Tuscany was a beautiful woman, and the only thing she was searching for was love. She found love to Veneto (another region of Italy) and the two fell in love and had a child. She was a beautiful girl Naples (capital of Campania, another region of Italy.)

"Mamma, what is it like to be a region?" the chibi of Naples said.

"Well you must be very responsible but not as responsible as a country. You see Naples you are just a capital, but soon you shall take on my name when I die, then you shall change the entire region!" Tuscany said in her sweet voice.

"But I don't want you to die mama!" Naples said sadly.

"Let me tell you how it works Naples, since we are not countries but were meant to be in the past, we have to become regions or states instead. So me and your father are regions. As for you, since you are too little to become a region, you are a capital in your grandfather's region. But soon you will become another capital so then the cycle can keep going. Do you understand?" Tuscany asked.

Naples was busy sucking on her thumb.

"No not really."

"Well you'll understand soon."

Soon Naples turned into Venice (capital of Veneto).

"I don't get why I'm named Venice now!" Venice said.

"I told you, you're just working up to be the new Tuscany." Tuscany said to her sweetly.

"No she will not! You can't just die off! That doesn't seem right!" Veneto and Tuscany were having a private conversation.

"But she must, for I am getting weak and old. I am one of the oldest regions of Italy, my love I can't be it anymore, so I'm going to pass it on to her." Tuscany replied.

"No, she is nothing like you!" Veneto yelled.

"She's not like any of us Veneto. But she is still our daughter!" Tuscany said.

Ever since that conversation, Veneto and Tuscany never talked to each other again.

Then Venice had finally turned to Florence. By then, Tuscany was dying. Florence sat next to Tuscany's bed side at this late hour, crying her eyes out.

"Mamma no! You can't die off like this! I can't be the next generation of you!" Florence yelled.

"But you must dear Tuscany!" her mother said weakly.

"I'M NOT TUSCANY I WILL NOT BE YOU MAMMA!"

"But must daughter it is the only way it shall lead you to your fate... I have seen your future and you must do as I tell you to so then you may be lead to it."

"I listen mamma."

Tuscany began.

**The love of someone else shall be the love of you. You shall find him where you least expect it.**

It was kind of hard to understand for Florence.

"I don't get it mamma."

"You will understand someday, after you find him you will forget the words I have said to you." Tuscany coughed but then began to sing.

"*singing* Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle that's the Earth. I am Hetalia. Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen. And now we give a toast with our boots. Hitali-" she shut her eyes and stopped breathing.

"Mama?" Venice said "Mamma no!"

And so Tuscany was dead, and just like she said, Venice toke her place being the new Tuscany.

"Father I have finished my chores." Tuscany said.

"Go to your room then" Veneto said sadly.

It was now a couple of months after Tuscany's death, and Veneto was sad and angry. He was so stressed that he treated his daughter like nothing.

"Just because mother's dead father doesn't mean you get to-!" Tuscany was interrupted by the smack of her father's hand.

He had slapped her so hard that she was crying.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER! TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU!"

He whipped her all the way to the dark and deep dungeon of their mansion house.

"YOU SHALL STAY!" he said as he slammed the heavy door on her.

It was dark in the dungeon with no love and no care, Tuscany cried herself to sleep in the coldness in the dungeon. Though she slowly sang to herself.

"Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth. I am Hetalia."


	9. Chibitalia: Fate of a girl 2

"I work to the day the Italian way dreaming all the way and just to say I will say it working night and day!" sang Tuscany, it was the work song she liked to sing when she was cleaning the floors.

She was just about 13 now, cooking and cleaning. Veneto was barely around anymore now a days. So it made it easier to be free. But she was still sent to the dungeon and whipped because of her stepmother. Although it wasn't half bad to get it form her rather than her father. But still times were tough for poor Tuscany because she wore barely any clothes and didn't get much to eat.

"Tuscany your father will be returning soon!" the stepmother said.

Tuscany was getting a little scared. Father's hits were harder than any other hits she got. So she cleaned faster and faster so then father would not whip her tonight. After she finished every chore on the house, she ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Hello teddy bear, it is nice to see you again!" she said to a little teddy bear her mother gave her for her first birthday.

Then she grabbed a picture of her mother from under the pillow.

"Hello mamma! I have done Si! Father will not have to punish me today! Oh and I haven't forgotten the song either! Draw a circle that's the Earth! Draw-" she looked at the picture. Then she began to tear up.

"Who am I kidding, no one cares that I know that song. No one even cares who I am. I've lost everything that's important to me. Once or twice I've even thought about it." she looked at a rope.

"But I must find my fate first!" she said.

"That's right Tuscany!" said a voice that sounded familiar.

"What wa- . Wait. Mamma?"

"Yes it is I, and it's time to start your journey to your fate. Tuscany you must go out into the streets!"

"You mean run away?"

"Yes! You must go now!"

"But father, he will punish me."

"You can't come back my sweet."

"But where will I-"

"Go and you will find it."

"Okay mamma. I will"

She was tip toeing and trembling at the same time. Tuscany was sneaking out like her mother told her to. In her hand, she held mamma's picture for luck.

"I think I will make it mamma, I th- huh!"

"Where do you think your going hmm?!" Veneto said angrily.

Take a stand said a voice in Tuscany's head.

"I am leaving forever father! I don't want to live a life of cruelty! I want to be free!"

"You think you can survive on the streets of Italy by yourself?! Ha that's pathetic!" he said "You are stupid!"

"NO! NO! I'M NOT! I-" she said weakly.

Veneto was smirking of course.

"No! You're trying to make me weak! But I'm not father! I am not weak!"

She pushed him and ran out the door.

"You will die out there!" he screamed at her.

"I'll find a way then." she said as she ran out the door.

Days later, Tuscany wished she could go home. But she knew she needed to find her fate on the streets of Italy. And so she found it.

While walking down the streets with a cloak on but with her face and hair showing, she was scrapping along to find food. Then a boy, about the same age as her, stopped and looked at her for a second.

"Italy? Is that you?!" he said as ran up to her and kissed her for a long time.

"No!" she pushed away and threw the boy to his feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" she came and helped the boy.

"But the hair, the- wait. Oh no! You are not Italy you have a heart shape in your hair and you keep your eyes most of the time." the boy said.

She helped him up "I'm sorry i'm not the person your looking for sir. I am really sorry about pushing you as well."

"It is fine! I am Holy Rome, and you are?"

"Nobody, I have lost everything. I have no name, no home, no food, and no family." she said sadly.

"Here hows about we go inside." Holy Rome said trying to cheer her up.

"I once was Tuscany but I don't deserve that name anymore." she said with tears flowing.

"Why not?" Holy Rome said.

"Because, I was sent here by my dead mother to find someone, and I haven't found him yet." she said.

"How about art to cheer you up huh?" he said happily.

They looked at art together for a little while.

"What painting is this?" she said looking at a piece of art that looked like her sleeping on a chair.

"Huh, oh that is Italy you speak of. She was the girl I mistaken you for." he said sadly.

That's the person your looking for, and it is a boy not a girl said a voice in Tuscany's head.

She got on her knees and started crying.

"What is wrong? Are you still sad?" he said to her.

"No I am happy because you are the person I have been looking for! You have lead me to my fate!" she said happily.

"Oh I see then?" he said confused "You really do remind me of Italy."

"Huh? Italy so that is it's name! I am just like this person! I shall be called Ylati!" she screamed.

"What?" said Holy Rome again.

"It is Italy spelled backwards!" she said happily again.

Ylati woke up in her dorm room.

"AH! Wha-" she said confused of where she was/

"That was a strange dream!" she said happily yet still confused.

She couldn't remember her fate in words anymore, neither could she remember Holy Rome. But it's just like Tuscany said.

**The love of someone else will be the love of you. You shall find him where you least expect it.**

IF YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, PLEASE SEND ME A PM. THANKS AND KEEP READING!


	10. Forgetting Fates

Now we go back to the present time, where Italy is shocked to see who Germany is hand in hand with.

"Oh hey Germany, wait wh-" Italy began shocked to see who Germany was holding hands with.

"Oh, Italy this is spouse, my new wife!" Germany said happily.

She was dressed in short short leaderhosen with a short white shirt underneath. She also wore German clogs as shoes.

"Hallo ich bin Deutsch hoe!" she said smiling.

(Translation: hello I am German hoe!)

Italy was really confused and embarrassed, his roommate was making a really bad impression on his girlfriend.

"Ha, nice to meet you, uh?" he said confused shaking her hand.

"Her name is spouse." Germany said "This must be the lovely Ylati Italy always talks about!"

"Uh yes hi! You must be Germany?" she said kind of nervous.

"Yes and this as you heard is spouse, she only speaks German right now, but she will learn right?"

"Ha uh yeah sure." Italy and Ylati said at the same time.

"Me and Ylati are going to go now, bye spouse and Germany." Italy said as he lead Ylati away from them.

"Sorry, he's kind of perverted." Italy said as they sat by the lake.

"Hey it's fine!" she replied happily.

"How about a boat ride eh?" Italy said pointing at a rowing boat.

They rowed to the middle of the lake. No one was here today luckily. Ylati looked at her refection and saw herself as a sad child. She looked away and began to feel sad.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he said to her.

"Italy, you know I said I had a hard childhood?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well it's time I told you. You see Italy I'm actually a region."

"Oh yeah! Grandpa Rome told me about that!"

"Yeah, but I kind of toke over my mother's place as well Tuscany. She told me to find you because you would lead me to my fate."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well it's kind of hard to talk about, but when I was a child, I was-" she began to get teary eyed.

"I was abused by my father because he was mad at me. I had no life and no family that loved me. Until, I found you." she looked at him very passionate.

Italy came close and hugged her.

"Well I promise you one thing. And that is. You will never be alone again!" he said in her ear.

"Oh Italy! I love you so much!"

"I know, and I love you too!"

They kissed in the boat while still hugging. Then Italy tripped and the boat fell into the water. While in the water, Ylati was starting to forget some things, the pain it caused her to be alive as a child, meeting Holy Rome, and her fate in words. Italy forgot what she said too for some reason even though he just heard it. Ylati forgot her past completely, all she remembered was her mother and that she used to be a region now. They came out of the water.

"What just happened?" she said taking a breath of air.

"I don't know, but let's just swim back to shore!" Italy said as he swam back.

Ylati laughed and tried to catch up with him.

ROMANTIC HUH? WELL PLEASE KEEP READING FOR ME!


	11. Mini Sleepover

"Are you sure this will work love?" Marry asked England.

It was a late hour and they were in Marry's dorm, meanwhile Ylati seemed to be asleep.

"Of course it'll work! Who says you can't see the future using dark magic!" England said in an evil way.

"Alright, I trust you know what you're doing this time!"

"Oh relax!"

Ylati was having a dream about her and Italy eating pasta in heaven when all of a sudden she heard voices. She woke to them and tip toed into the living room.

"What are they doing?" she whispered peeping into the living room so they wouldn't see her.

England stood over a giant pot and started speaking the ancient words.

"JACK, LATOYA, JANET, MICHAEL, DUMBELDORA THE EXPLORER!" he said into the pot.

Ylati was getting creeped out.

"No no! Try this. Hem. LET HELL BE RAISED THROUGH HELL ITSELF, LET HELL BE RAISED THROUGH HELL ITSELF!" Marry screamed.

Then a giant dark figure came out of the pot.

"AH! AH! THIS IS CREEPING ME OUT! WHO IS THAT! WHERE AM I! AH! AH! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ylati said as she ran out the front door with her blanket and pillow.

"You called again?" said the man in the pot, it was Russia.

"No, I think we cast the wrong spell darling." England said as he pushed Russia back into the pot.

There came a knocking to Italy and Germany's door. Germany was out and Italy some how woke up to answer it. He found out why, because it was beautiful Ylati, wearing a tomato red nightgown.

"Hey Ylati, why are you here?" he said happily to see her looking so sexy.

"Oh, well, my roommate and her boyfriend were summoning the dead, and it kind of scared the hell out of me. So I was wondering if I could uh, stay the night with you?" she said, she sounded pretty scared.

"Of course, come on in!" Italy said.

Italy and Ylati were going to sleep in the same bed tonight because Ylati was too scared to sleep alone. Italy kept the light on while they chatted about what happened. When she was done speaking she laid down a little far from him.

"Wow, I've never had a girl in my bed before!" Italy said excited about this accomplishment.

"Hey neither have I! Only boys." Ylati replied.

They paused for a little, then started giggling.

"Wanna scoot a little closer?" Italy said in his flirting tone.

"Okay!" Ylati said still giggling.

Italy turned off the light. Then I think you can predict what they did.

Next day:

Germany walked into the dorm. He spent the night with spouse at a motel since she was not allowed on campus. He decided that it was time to wake Italy up.

"Italy I-" he began as he opened the door to find two naked people.

One was Italy and one was Ylati.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" she screamed nervously trying to cover up.

"What is it dear swe- GERMANY!" Italy said looking as red as ever.

"Oh I uh." was all Germany could say.

The next thing you know Germany was kicked out of a window. Again.

HEY HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE COMMENT AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP READING!


	12. College party 1

Now we go into the spring season, where all the students are getting ready for finals and worry is in the air!

"Ah shit I didn't study all year! What the hell will I do?!" America said looking through a thousand text books at a time.

"Hey America I'm heading out for the holiday, so take care of the house." England said carrying his bags.

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Uh duh! It's spring break and me and Marry are going to vacation for a while."

This gave America some ideas.

"Oh yeah I'll totally take care of the house, don't you worry!" America said in his I'm going to plan something behind your back tone.

England didn't seem to notice "All right bye!"

America began to rub his hands together as England walked out the door.

"Spring break huh?"

Germany sat with Spouse in the living room of the dorm. She was allowed on campus now that it was break time.

"Oh Spouse, what should we do? We can't hang out with Italy and Ylati now that I walked in on them having sex, and we can't have sex because I don't have condoms." Germany said.

"Ich verstehe kein Wort, das Sie sagen!" she said happily.

(Translation: I don't understand a word you're saying!)

Then a knock came to the door and someone slipped a note underneath. Germany got up and read it.

"I know what we can do now!" he said happily.

Japan sat at a cafe table waiting for Yushi to arrive while reading something.

Sorry I'm late Yushi signed.

"That's okay I was just reading this invitation I got." he replied.

What for she signed.

"A party."

Italy and Ylati sat under a tree in the park. Ylati sat in Italy's lap as they talked. Italy was the happiest he could be.

"Well I'm glad you forgave Germany for walking in on us doing, uh well you know what." she said.

"Well he is my best friend." he said.

Then they had one of those moments again, where they look each other in the eyes and then kiss. But they were disrupted by the fling of someone's scroll. Which hit Italy's head. Ylati giggled then opened the scroll to read it.

"What's it for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"A party!" she said happily.

Canada walked into the cafeteria alone as always sadly.

"Who are you?" his bear asked.

"Canada!" said another person's voice.

He looked up to see of all people, Seychelles, a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair.

"Hi, uh Seychelles. What's uh up?" he said quietly.

"Well I sort of got this letter to go to a party and I was well, uh wondering if you wanted to go with me?" she said happily.

Wow, finally some girl was like, asking him out.

"Uh, uh, uh, yeah sure, yes sir! I mean mam!" he said nervously.

"He he!" she laughed "You're cute when you're nervous!"

Canada turned a red color when she walked away.

"Who are you?" he bear asked once more.

"I'm in love that's what!" he replied.

I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I DID THERE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE MY FELLOW HETALIANS!


	13. College party 2

With England out of the way, nothing was going to stop America to have this party. But first he had to go on a date with Belarus.

"I am excited for your party as well boyfriend! I have been to party before!" she said happily.

"It's gonna be the best party this college has ever had!" he said "There's gonna be booze, chips and dip, and lot's of other stuff too!"

"Really? Well if you need help, I support all the way!" she said.

"Thanks babe, your the only girl I've ever dated that actually goes along with my plans!" he said.

They kissed and America went to the liquor, grocery, and party store.

"7,000 solo cups, beer, whiskey, vodka, Jack Daniels, shot glasses, and a beer chug game! How could this party get any better?" he looked through the aisle agian.

He also bought a mini pool, beer pong, and more assorted liquor. He set up everything and used England's room for the beer pong. Nothing could get any better. But he added some colored lights and music to it.

Soon people were coming from all over campus. Even Japan came, which was a total surprise to America.

"Hey dude! What's up! I see you've brought your girlfriend!" America said to Japan.

"Yes, this is Yushi, my love, this is America." Japan said.

Italy and Ylati arrived.

"Some party huh?" Italy said excited.

"Yeah! Let's dance!" Ylati replied as she dragged Italy to the dance floor.

Soon Germany came with Spouse.

"Whoa, there's uh a lot of beer here." Germany said nervously.

"Yay! ich liebe Bier!" she said excitedly.

(Translation: Yay! I love beer!)

Then out of all people, Prussia came behind Germany's back.

"Wow! So this is your girlfriend little brother?" he said massively impressed.

"Yes, this is Spouse." Germany said kind of annoyed with his brother.

"Hallo, ich bin Ehepartner!" she said happy still.

(Translation: hello I am Spouse!)

"I see she doesn't speak English, but still I am impressed!" Prussia said looking up and down at her.

"I think we better go." Germany said.

Before they walked off, Prussia just had to say something.

"Don't you're going to pussy out of a beer chugging contest again Germany." he said.

Germany stopped and turned to his brother.

"No I just, think it's too loud here." Germany said.

"Oh brother, I always knew I was too awesome for you! So what do you think hmm? Let's see who father is most proud of?" Prussia said trying to intimidate him.

"You're on!" Germany said furiously.

Canada came with Seychelles.

"Wow, this party is bigger than I expected it to be." Canada said.

"Come on, let's sit down for a drink!" Seychelles said as she dragged him over to a table.

France seemed to be sneaking in to the party.

"Hey France! I see you received my invitation!" America said with Belarus, Japan, and Yushi by his side.

"I had to sneak in so my wife wouldn't know." he said somewhat quietly.

"Wife? Dude, you're married?" America said confused.

France showed him his wedding band.

"I got her pregnant on accident. But when the kid is born, we're getting an immediate divorce! But the sad thing is, she doesn't want anything to do with the kid, so she be gone out of my life forever!" France said happily.

Russia came in.

"Hey Russia, dude!" America walked up with Belarus.

"Hello Belarus, I see you are having good time with your, hem! Boyfriend." Russia said a little frustrated.

"Yes my boyfriend makes me happy!" she said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm still not going to marry you."

That's when she popped.

"I DON'T NEED TO YOU! I HAVE THIS GUY RIGHT HERE!" she said happily, purposely trying to make her brother mad.

She ripped a piece of her clothing off to make her dress shorter. Then she chugged down the rest of her drink. Lastly, she kissed America.

"SEE HOW HAPPY WE ARE!"

"Oh yeah, really happy!" America said as he put his arm around her and walked off.

The aurora began to go around Russia, he was getting pretty pissed off, so he sat down and helped himself to some vodka.

Then China walked in with his new nerdy girlfriend, Oishi.

"That Hello Kitty convention was so much fun!" she said to him happily.

"Hell yeah! Now we have party to have more fun!" he screamed.

They went onto the dance floor and started dancing.

The last person to walk in was a sad England.

"Oh the vacation is off, I lost my girlfriend, and America threw a party. Wait. AMERICA!"

LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	14. College party 3

England looked left to right to see almost everyone on campus in his dorm right now.

"AMERICA!" he screamed.

America came up to England. He looked very surprised.

"Hey uh England, what are you doing here?" he said nervously.

England was brought down again.

"Mary broke up with me after we had a fight. My scones tasted terrible to her." he said sadly.

"Well, you have to admit they do taste bad."

England was almost going to strangle him. But before he could do that America said something.

"Hey why don't you help yourself to a drink?!" he said fast before he would die.

"Yeah you're right," England said sad again "maybe a drink could straighten me up."

England headed for the bar area. America walked back to Belarus.

"Whew, that was close, I almost got busted!" he said.

"What's up with him?" she said.

"His girlfriend broke up with him. Ya know I feel pretty bad. But hey he'll feel better in the morning right?" he said trying not to give his hopes up for his somewhat pal.

"Right! I thi-" she saw Russia pass by.

She chugged her drink down again, ripped her sleeve off, and hugged America.

"Let's dance!" she said as she raised her cup in the air.

Russia was getting pissed with his sister. She was acting like a complete whore on purpose. Meanwhile Germany and Prussia were starting a beer chugging contest.

"Are you sure you want to do this bro?" Prussia said intimidating his brother.

"You're not as awesome as you think you are!" Germany said.

Some guys brought two barrels of beer and a thin tube for them to chug the beer.

"Five bucks says I win!" Prussia said confidently.

"You're on!" Germany replied.

So they chugged it up. Over on the couch sat Ylati and Italy alone. They were still sober luckily, because a drunk Italy is never good. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Wanna make out?" he said cheerfully.

"Sure!" said Ylati flirting a little.

So they did. At the table sat Seychelles and Canada, they decided to talk a little and get to know each other.

"Wow! I've never met a guy that's so shy." she said happily.

"Sorry, it's sort of a thing." he said quietly.

The music started turning to a slow dance.

"Do you want to dance?" she said excitedly.

Inside he was saying no.

"Uh sure!" he said as she ran with him to the dance floor.

As they were dancing, things got pretty romantic.

"You know, I've kind of liked you for sometime." she said nervously.

"Really? I thought nobody even noticed me." he said sadly.

"Well, I always have. I see you all the way down the row, trying to look happy when you're actually sad that no one notices you. But I do because I have always liked you. But I never knew if you liked me, so I kept quiet. But I just want to ask you this Canada, do you like me?" she said sentimentally.

Canada looked at her in the eyes. He didn't know who she was at all really. But he kind of got the feeling that she was the one he would want to spend everyday with.

"Does this answer your question?" he said as he leaned forward and went in for a kiss.

She kissed back. Tonight was the best night of Canada's life. Someone who noticed him and loved him. They pulled apart and left the party. Later the setting was back to awesome party mode. Belarus was totally drunk on the dance floor.

"You know something, I really like you!" she said dumbly to America.

She was looking pretty bad. Her clothes were pretty ripped, and her step was getting pretty crooked.

"Honey, you're really drunk. I think you've had enough drinks for tonight huh?" he said to her.

She almost sipped the drink, but then she looked at America deep in the eyes.

"Okay." she said.

America wasn't very sober either. But he still understood the surroundings.

"Can we just sit down?" he said.

She shook her head and they sat down at a table together.

So now finally the brothers were done with their beer chug contest.

"Did I win?" Germany said really drunk.

"The winner is Germany!" said another person.

"Fuck yeah!" said Germany as he spit in his brother's face.

"Ah shit! I don't have any money!" he said.

"I bin so verschwendet! Gehen wir Liebe machen!" Spouse giggled as she dragged Germany to the door.

"Fuck you.." Germany said as they left.

On the couch, Italy and Ylati were still making out.

"Let's go to my place!" Ylati said.

"Yeah!" Italy replied.

They both ran to Ylati's dorm. England sat at the bar still a little sober.

"Wow, my vacation's ruined, my girlfriend's gone, my house is trashed, and I'm too scared to get drunk." he said sadly.

"That sucks." France said.

"What are you doing here?" England said.

"Hiding from my wife." France said scared.

"Isn't that her?" England said looking toward the door.

There she was with a fat belly and with a bat in her hand.

"Ah shit I got to run!" he said running and hiding.

Then England was alone again. Until a girl came to him.

"Hi there." she said.

It was Switzerland's little sister Liechtenstein.

"Aren't you a little young to be at these parties?" he said a little annoyed.

"Actually all of us turned ages ya know. I'm 18 and you're 20 right now." she said.

"Yeah well what do you want?" he said frustrated.

"You are sad and I can tell. I can tell that with my big brother too. But I wanted to come over here because it seemed unusual for me to feel like this for someone besides my brother. But I would like to help very much!" she said happily.

"Well take a look at my place! Don't you see? That's why I'm frustrated!" he said.

"Then why are you sad?"

He toke a breath.

"I thought this girl was going to be the girl I would spend the rest of my life with. But as of today, she's not and she will never be again." he said.

"I'm so sorry. Well maybe we could go for tea sometime?" she said "That always cheer me up when I'm sad."

England stopped for a second. Did this little girl have feelings for him? Why did he get the feeling that he did too?

"Yeah sure, all right." he said.

"Yay! I will see you next Saturday afternoon then!" she said.

Then she hugged him. England's heart began to beat, he could feel it in his chest. Was the feeling he had right now, L O V E?

"Sister come!" said Switzerland's voice.

"Huh? Oh. Coming big brother. Bye bye England!" she said.

Switzerland glared at him for a moment and then walked off with his sister. England blushed when he left. Maybe life wasn't over.


	15. College party 4

America looked all around, the party seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. He had several problems right now, one his girlfriend was totally drunk, two Japan was complaining about the music, and three was yet to come when Prussia came up to him.

"Hey sober! Come vs me at beer pong!" Prussia said.

"Uh I don't know." America said a little worried.

"Do it! Come on please!" Belarus gave him those eyes that said do it, do it!

"Okay I guess, I mean what's the point of being sober at a party?!"

Next thing you know America was totally drunk.

"Uh are you okay America?" Japan said after beer pong was over.

"Oh would you just chill? I won okay? Where's my babe?" he said dumbly.

"Oh my god! You won! Did you get me a prize?!" Belarus said.

"Hell yes! You get a ride on the American Express!" he said as he piggy backed Belarus through the halls.

Japan and Yushi left because of the loudness of the music. Russia left because he was going to beat the shit out of someone if his sister wasn't off America's back. Prussia got taken away by some girls. China and Oishi left to an arcade. Even England left due to what his roommate was going to do next. Finally, everyone seemed to be gone. For the past hour, Belarus and America were just talking, until everyone was gone at last. They decided to play strip pool.

"Ha! Your skirt off!" he said laughing.

"Shirt please!" Belarus said next.

Soon they were both bare naked. Belarus walked up to America and began to make out with him.

"Do me! Right here right now!" she screamed.

And so America did. The night would last forever for them. They did the same thing as Germany and Spouse as well.

"I'm so happy!" Germany said after his major blow job.

Prussia had a three some with the chicks he left with.

"Ladies, I am so AWESOME!" he said when it was over.

Japan and Yushi even did it too.

"I hope this was as enjoyable for you as it was for me my lotus flower." he said politely as usual.

China and Oishi had some fun too.

"Oh god, I love this cuddly kitty blanket!" he said happily and nerdy.

France didn't have his night end well. He got hit with a bat when his wife found him.

"You are one son of a bitch to running off on me like that!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry?!" he said almost crying.

Of course the two love birds did it too, but their night was more romantic than the others. First they ran to Ylati's dorm and made out for a long time. Then started having sex on the floor. Now they were laying face to face under a small blanket on the living room floor.

"How much do you love me?" Ylati asked him.

"As much as I love pasta!" he replied.

They both giggled.

"Me too! Hey! You know what we should call ourselves?" she said.

"What would that be my love?"

"Pasta buddies!"

"Ha! I love it!"

"As much as you love me?"

"Probably more than that!"

"Okay then pasta buddies for life?"

"Yes, and true lovers?"

"Si"

They did a pinky swear then leaned forward into a kiss. Through the rest of the night they cuddled into sleep.

SO EVERYONE HAD SEX AND THE END!


	16. The Morning After

Italy woke on the living room floor of his lover's dorm. There she was laying closely to his body. He slowly got up and put on his yellow underwear. Soon Ylati slowly woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast pastries.

"Good morning my pretty rose!" Italy said happily.

Ylati slipped on his shirt then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning prince of mine!" she replied.

America woke with somewhat of a headache. He got up to find himself on his living room floor with nothing on. To his right was his girlfriend NAKED! He screamed, which woke Belarus up, which made her scream too.

"WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT!" she screamed trying to cover herself with the floor mat.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he replied trying to find his pants.

Later Belarus made a little breakfast and laid some Advil on the table.

"We must have gotten pretty drunk last night." America said picking up the beer bottles.

"Must have." Belarus said putting on America's bathrobe.

As for England he stayed over at Russia's apartment.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." England said as he walked out the door.

"Don't forget the deal." Russia said.

"What deal?"

"I told you, you need to kill America!"

"WHAT! NO!"

"Oh okay then, ha just kidding."

"Okay then. Uh um i'll be off."

Japan was as happy as a clam.

"Ah Yushi! I made you what these guys call, pancakes!" he said happily.

Thank you, oh it smells so delicious! she signed to him.

"Anything for you dearest!"

Prussia woke at some girl's place. He had a threesome with two girls that were roommates.

"Oh shit! I wore a condom, right?!" he panicked when he woke.

"Yes." they both replied.

"Okay!" he fell back to sleep.

Germany tossed and turned then fell off the bed.

"Are you okay my wurst?" Spouse said on the other side.

"AH! SPOUSE! YOU'RE IN MY BED?! YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!" he screamed.

"Oh yeah! I read English dictionary!" she said as she pulled out 3 Webster's dictionaries.

"I didn't-"

"Yes my love, there was a condom."

"Oh thank god!"

China was gone with Oishi the next morning to a comic con.

"I can't wait to see Avengers comic!" he said happily.

"My either!" she replied as always, like a nerd.

Canada and Seychelles spent the night in Canada's dorm. No sex at all, just talking all night. They both woke up at the same time on the same couch.

"Morning sleepy head!" she said twirling with his little piece of hair.

"Morning sunshine!" he laughed.

They made some coffee for their breakfast and talked again.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE MILK?!" France's wife screamed.

"It's in the fridge." France said annoyed.

"FUCK YOU! I'M PREGNANT!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I haven't forgotten!"

"Sometimes you can be the worst husband." she cried.

"Oh great! You're sad now?"

"No I'm not sad silly! I'm as happy as i'll ever be with you! My little hubby!" she said happily.

She started hugging and kissing him.

"Uh, what is wrong with you?"

She paused, then she looked at him. She began to turn a pale color.

"Oh god.." he said as he rolled his eyes.

She threw up all over his nice cloak, then fell asleep where she stood. France put her on the couch, then put on some new clothes.

"Hormones." he said annoyed once again.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THERE'S MORE TO COME TOO!


	17. A Night to Remeber

It was finally Saturday! The day Lichtenstein was waiting for, tea with England. She was excited to meet with a guy she liked, and not just guy that her brother set her up with, a guy that she was choosing all by herself. She had finally gotten the courage to ask him out at a party. Luckily he had just broke up with his girlfriend.

England walked to the dorm room of Lichtenstein and Switzerland, feeling a little nervous to be going out with someone, especially one that is two years younger than you. He knocked on the door quietly. The opened to reveal a unhappy looking face. Switzerland was glaring at him with a look of evil.

"Why don't you come in, she's just getting ready." Switzerland said.

England walked in and he was pushed onto the couch.

"First some ground rules!" Switzerland yelled.

"Rule one, there shall be no making out of any kind! Two, you may not convince my sister to become a part of your country! Three, there will be no flirting around me! And four, YOU SHALL NOT MOLEST, RAPE, HAVE SEX, OR TOUCH MY SISTER'S BODY! EVEN IF IT IS ORAL SEX, I WILL NOT HAVE A PREGNANT SISTER IN MY HOUSING! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes, uh yes sir!" England said even more nervous then he was before.

"Good! Now if you break any of these rules, I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" he screamed.

"Uh no I won't! I swear!"

"That's great! Oh and another rule, no BREAKING OF HEARTS! You got that?!"

"Uh no, I mean yes! Yes indeed!"

"I'm coming!" Liechtenstein's voice rang.

So she came down the stairs in a nice warm dress for the evening. It was purple, which was, as of now, England's favorite color.

"RESPECT IS IN PLACE!" Switzerland screamed again.

"Brother, stop telling my date what to do!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry sister but he-"

She stared him down.

"All right fine. Have a good time you two."

"We will!" she said angrily.

They were sitting at cafe drinking some tea.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be, strict." she said sadly.

"It's fine! I just was happy to take a wonderful young lady out for some tea!" England said politely.

She blushed "Why I couldn't ask for a better person to go with!"

They talked together for a little while. Then walked to the park.

"So what happened between you and your ex? Oh sorry for asking." she said shyly.

"It's fine, I've managed to get over it. But we were fighting when we were supposed to be on vacation. She tried one of my scones and lost it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, now I have a question for you, why are you so shy?"

"Hm, well I don't know, maybe it's because I don't get out very often. My brother is very protective of me. Plus he thinks that if I go out, I'll start spending money, and you know how it is with Switzerland and money."

"Yeah I kind of get that. But hey, just because you don't get out much, doesn't mean you have to be quiet and shy. You can share your feelings with anyone really, and they'll understand."

"Really?"

"No joke."

"Then can I share my feelings with you?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of. Sort of. Well. Like you." she said blurted out.

England had no idea what to say, he never had someone tell him their feelings about him.

"Why would you like me, I'm somebody no one likes. I have barely any friends and I suck at cooking."

"Well, it's not the outside that matters. It's well, the inside. I can tell that you must be the sweetest person deep inside your heart." she touched his chest where his heart should be.

He looked at her hand, then up at her. She was giving him a sweet smile that said I'm shy, but lovable. She almost pulled away, but he grabbed her hand and felt it. Then he wrapped her in a hug.

"Well, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well this is the nicest hug I've ever felt."

They held hands as they walked back home. Finally they made it back to her dorm room.

"Well here's my stop." she said.

They were still holding hands.

"Sorry, it's just, I like to feel the warmth of your hand in mine." he admitted.

"Well, you may hold it whenever you like!"

"Thank you!"

"But for now, I must leave. But I leave you this my love."

She planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a light red.

"I will remember this forever."

"Until next time my Romeo?"

"Always my Juliette!"

She walked inside. England looked up at the stars, how beautiful they were this night. But then as his scrolled down, he met eyes with Switzerland on his balcony.

"You have 3 seconds to get of my property!" he said.

England ran as fast as he could. When he made it back to his dorm America was there.

"Sup man?" he said happily.

"Everything is groovy!" England said dreamily.

America was confused, but he decided not to fuss.

PRETTY GOOD HUH? WELL LOOK FOR NEXT CHAPTERS!


	18. Surprises and Suspense

Belarus was feeling a little off today, for reasons she didn't know. She ate something and it made her feel worse. Then she headed to the library to meet with America, her loving boyfriend. Maybe he knew what was up.

"What's up babe, you're looking pretty pale." he said a little worried.

"Oh it's nothing! I probably just- oh. Excuse me for a second." she said as she ran to the bathroom.

Next thing she knew she was throwing up, which wasn't the usual for her. Maybe she was just food poisoned or just stomach flu. I couldn't be anything like that! she thought to herself. But she decided to check anyway.

"No." she said looking at the results "this can't be happening!"

It was positive, she was pregnant.

Lichtenstein and England were studying at the cafe.

"Think about it, what if someone was watching us all the time?" she said.

"I don't know it would be defiantly a little creepy!" England laughed.

He looked out the window to see Switzerland in a nearby tree with binoculars.

"Can we talk about something else?" he said a little creeped out.

France was watching TV as his wife nagged on with all the emotional changing stuff. She was 9 months pregnant by now.

"Why don''t you ever listen to me! All I want is to be heard! I just love you so much!" she screamed, cried, and said all in the same sentence.

France just turned the TV up, when all of a sudden he heard a thump. He ran in to find her screeching on the floor. Was it really happening, was the baby really coming?

Italy and Ylati were doing what they usually did, sitting around and talking. They were playing truth or dare, which was an unusual game to play, but they played it anyway.

"Truth, or dare?" Ylati said.

"Uh I think truth."

"Were you a virgin before you met me?"

"Sadly yes."

"Ha me too!"

"Okay my turn, truth or dare."

"Well no one's said said dare yet, so I guess I will!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me on the lips!"

"Oh that's not hard!"

She slowly came up and kissed him on the lips.

"My turn now, truth or dare?"

"Okay, dare!"

"I dare you to, French kiss me!"

"I would call it Italian kiss."

"Ha ha, now kiss me!"

They French kissed and both spat on the floor.

"Okay I regret that!" Ylati said.

"Me too."

"Okay your turn!"

"Okay, I dare you to, take off your shirt!"

"Oh you little-"

"Do it unless you're chicken!"

She threw off her shirt, luckily she was wearing a bra.

"Damn! Okay you next!" Italy said frustrated.

"I dare you to say your brother is a bastard out the window really loud!"

"What?!"

"Well he is, you must admit!"

"Si."

He opened the window wide.

"MY BROTHER ROMANO IS A TOMATO LOVING BASTARD!"

"Hey that's not funny!" Romano said from down below and stomped away.

"Okay that was funny!" Italy said "Now it's my turn!"

"Okay lay it on me!"

"Make out with me!"

"I'll say yes to that!"

So they did.

Germany was pacing in his bedroom waiting for Spouse to arrive.

"Hi there! You wanted to see me?!" she said as she walked in.

"Oh yeah, hello."

"Hi!"

"Look Spouse, it's been a couple of months now, and I've been thinking about this for a long time, and well I was just wondering."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?!" he pulled out a ring.

"Yes!"

OKAY LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!


	19. Telling him

France was pacing back and forth, should he be happy that his wife was in labor or sad? He was really confused right now and stressed.

Belarus was also nervous, how was she going to tell America this news.

"Honey, I'm pregnant!" she said crazily into the mirror.

She kept saying no to herself and that it wouldn't work. But she needed help, but from who? Her brother probably be angry at her, her sister would be insane about it, maybe a friend? She didn't have many that cared. Maybe someone she barely knew? Maybe she was the answer.

Belarus knocked on Ylati's door, she was kind of scared since she barely knew this chick, but she knew that this girl was the nicest person on campus. Italy opened the door in his yellow underwear and a shirt barley buttoned up.

"Oh, ha ha, hey there." he said kind of embarrassed.

"You're fine, may I please speak to Ylati?" she said nervously feeling awkward.

"Oh hello Belarus." Ylati said a little embarrassed too because she was just wearing a bathrobe.

"Are you busy?" Belarus asked, this was probably the worst time to come.

"No Italy was just leaving"

"Yeah, alright I'll see you at dinner!" he said to Ylati and kissed her on the lips.

Then he randomly walked out with his boxers on.

"He's very positive, isn't he?" she said happily.

Finally Ylati threw on some clothes.

"I have a feeling something is defiantly troubling you?" Ylati began.

"Yeah it's a big problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just I- well I don't know."

"Belarus, you can tell me anything. So just spit it out!"

"I'M PREGNANT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she began to cry.

"Oh my, and you're dating America?"

"Yes!"

"Hm, well let me send you to one of my friends that might be able to help you out."

Belarus was now at Japan's place, sitting in a therapy room while he smartly took notes.

"Tell me what you're worried about." he said.

"Well I kind of did something at that party that I'm not to proud of."

"And that would be?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, as your therapist I must know everything to help you!"

"Well, we got drunk, played beer pong, then strip pool, then had well. SEX!"

"Protected or unprotected."

"Well, I'm pregnant so unprotected."

"Uh oh. Who was this with?"

"Uh duh! America!"

"Oh I see."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"WHAT SHOULD I TELL HIM?!"

"Well I suggest you just tell him when you have some time."

She was in the park now, waiting for him. She nervously tapped her fingers on the side of the bench. Then there he was, America.

"Hey babe! You said you wanted to talk?" he said worriedly.

"Yeah I-"

"Oh yeah! I bought you these flowers!"

He gave her beautiful roses.

"Oh so lovely! Thank you!"

She kissed him on the cheek, then got nervous again.

"Something up?"

"Yeah I kind of wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, because you can tell me anything!"

"Well, I don't know if you'll want to know." she began to tear up.

"Of course I want to know!" he grabbed her around the shoulder.

"No! You'll hate me forever!" she began to walk away.

America grabbed her and they faced each other.

"I WILL AND WOULD NEVER HATE YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he looked her directly in the eyes.

"America, I'm sorry." she cried a little still looking into his sweet eyes.

"Tell me!" he said looking into her sad eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

America paused, she was what? She looked away and began to cry again. But then America turned her chin back to face him. Then he kissed her, like no other kiss he had ever had before.

"That's good!" he said happily after letting go.

"I- I love you!" Belarus said.

"I love you too!"

They began to kiss again.

AW! SO SWEET! LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS OR WHATEVER IN THE REVIEWS OR PM!


	20. Coming anew

It had been an hour since she had gone into labor. What was taking her so long? All she really had to do was push it out right? France still paced around the hospital, then a nurse came out.

"Well?"

"She's fine and, it's a boy!"

France's jaw dropped. A boy? A boy he could pass his skills onto and it being the new France? He ran to his wife. She was lying in a bed, looking confused and sad at the child. When France came she gave it to him and looked away.

"Oh he looks exactly like me! We shall name him Francis the second!" he said with joy.

"Yeah." she said sadly.

England and Liechtenstein were having tea again, but this time they were picnicking in the park too.

"So you have imaginary friends right?" she giggled.

"No he's just a flying mint bunny!" he yelled.

She laughed as she sipped her tea. England was just waiting for Switzerland to pop up any minute. It was like a game of "Where's Waldo?" for him.

Italy and Ylati were having lunch with Germany and Spouse today. Italy finally grown to forgive Germany now.

"So what do you think of diamond ring? It big! No?!" Spouse pointed her ring toward Ylati.

"Oh Si, it is huge?" she said looking at what seemed to be a tiny little play toy ring.

"Well, Italy I just decided that me and Spouse should tie the knot you know?" Germany said happily.

"Yeah it's kind of weird. I never would've expected this from YOU, Germany!" Italy blurted out without even thinking.

Germany looked angry at him. Italy gulped.

America and Belarus were just chilling on America's couch. Watching television.

"So if it's a boy, what should we name it?" she said happily.

"America Jr!"

"And if it's a girl?"

"Americana!"

Belarus laughed at that joke. But then she realized he was being serious.

FUNNY RIGHT? PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS IF YOU LIKED, OH AND IF YOU CAN, PLEASE RATE THIS!


	21. Proposal

America was happy as a clam. Today was the day he was going to finally show how much he loved Belarus. By cooking burgers, with a secret ingredient.

Japan was just coming back from the jeweler with something special in his pocket.

Ylati was coming over tonight, and so was Spouse. So Germany and Italy were setting up the dorm.

France held his child close.

"You'll be the new version of me! Oh I can't believe you're already one day old!" he said to France Jr.

They were still in the hospital until little France could be let out by the doctors. But then there stood France's wife with her suitcases.

"What are you doing?" he said confused.

"Here are the divorce papers they're all signed." she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you, once the baby's born, I'll be gone out of your life."

"But-"

"I'm sorry France, but I'm only 16, I need to move on with my life. I can't take care of a child right now."

"But he will have no mother."

"Then he'll find someone else to call mother and you to call wife."

"You can't just leave like this."

"France, I already know you don't love me. So just let me go okay?"

"Well, I guess."

"I'll be leaving then."

"Wait-"

"It was an honor to be your wife!"

She hugged him and kissed the child's head. Then she disappeared, never to be seen again.

America answered the door to Belarus.

"You wanted to see me?" she said nervously.

"Yeah come right on in!" he said pointing to a table.

The table had two hamburgers and fries and a drink to share.

"Okay then." she said confused.

They talked a little. Until Belarus was in the middle of her burger, America had managed to screw everything up.

"Is it a little crunchy?" he said nervously.

"Yes it-" she started hacking.

Belarus was chocking and America was too busy talking to even notice what was going on.

"Well I just decided now that we're having a kid, now's the time to- AH YOU'RE CHOCKING!" he said trying the Heimlich maneuver carefully so he wouldn't hurt his someday going to be child.

She finally coughed up a wedding ring, as it fell to the floor right by America's knee.

He picked it up "Well, will you marry me?"

"Yeah sure." she said feeling if her throat was okay.

America jumped for joy.

"OMG BEST DAY EVER! I JUST DID SOMETHING HEROIC AND GOT A FIANCE!" he screamed waving his arms like a maniac.

Japan was having tea with Yushi.

"Yushi I've been thinking.." he began nervously.

You think all the time love she signed.

"Yes well. We've been dating for sometime.."

Almost 3 years she resigned.

"Okay I'll just cough it up! he pulled out a ring "Marry me?"

Yes, yes, yes she signed happily.

OMG! WE'VE ONLY GOT 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO UNTIL BOOK 2! GET EXCITED PEOPLE!


	22. Truth or dare

Tonight Ylati and Spouse were going to sleep over at Germany and Italy's dorm. Which should be quiet interesting. Then there came a knock on the door.

"Welcome ladies!" Germany and Italy both said bowing politely.

"Yay! I get to sleep over with soon to be husband!" Spouse screamed.

Germany kissed her. Then they made beds on the floor and started chatting and drinking a bit. Soon they decided to play a game.

"So what do we want to do now?" Germany said gulping down his left over beer.

"How about truth or dare!" Ylati said, she loved that game.

"Okay then, who's starting?" Italy said.

"Me oh me! I want to play dare or truth!" Spouse was full of enthusiasm.

She pointed to Germany who openly admitted he was addicted to porn. Then Germany to Italy daring him to look at porn, which scared him and got Ylati mad. Of course Italy to Ylati daring her to oink like a pig. Soon the game was just pretty much the dare game.

"Okay I dare you to say your brother is an ass out the window!" Ylati said.

"You're obsessed with making fun of my brother even though you haven't met him are you?" Italy said happily.

"Yeah, I think it's funny though, plus you should openly admit your feelings!" Ylati said.

"Fine!" he walked to the window and opened it.

"Hey Romano!" he yelled down to his brothers dorm.

"WHAT!" Romano yelled opening his window too.

"I just wanted to tell you, YOU ARE A STUPID JACKASS THAT LOVES TOMATOES RATHER THAN SHIT! AND PASTA IS WAY BETTER!" Italy yelled.

"HEY! I'M COMING UP THERE!" Romano said and as fast as can be there came a knock on the door.

They hid the girls. Germany answered the door. Romano ran on in and held his brother tightly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU POTATO LOVING SHITHEAD!" he yelled.

"I didn't-" Germany began then Ylati entered the room.

"It was me I'm sorry." Ylati admitted.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED BABY!" Romano said looking up and down at her hot curves.

He came up and kissed her hand.

"And who might you be my dear lady?" he said kindly.

"That's my girlfriend!" Italy said angrily.

Romano's froze. His girlfriend? He thought. He began to laugh.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You actually managed to get a girlfriend! Wow this is so pathetic! Oh you really got me bro, come on babe lat's blow this Popsicle stand!" Romano said trying to take Ylati away.

"Um, actually I would rather stay here." she said as she walked up to Italy "With my boyfriend." she toke his hand.

It felt nice to hold her hand to Italy. He was just glad she chose him too.

"Why the hell would you date this garlic smelling freak?" he laughed once more.

"Well, it's what's on the inside that counts!" Ylati said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Italy began to blush.

"What ever! I'm out of here!" Romano said walking out the door.

"Bye Romano!" Italy waved his hand along with Ylati's hand in the air to make him even more pissed off.

So they continued their night having fun. Until the night came. Everyone besides Italy and Ylati was asleep. They slept side by side facing each other.

"Why did you choose me and not him?" Italy asked.

"Because pasta buddies for life, remember?" she whispered holding out her pinky.

Italy also grabbed on with his pinky and they leaned into a kiss. This was now their new hand shake.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! YAY!


	23. Grandpa Rome returns pt1

It was now a couple of week's after Japan and America purposed to their girlfriend's, and since the truth or dare incident. Now it was getting closer to finals and everyone was going to have to go through one more year of college. Or were they?

Italy and Ylati were sleeping in Italy's bed naked of course. They were just so in love and couldn't help themselves. Then Italy felt a disturbance in the room, someone was touching Ylati. He quickly grabbed the person's arm, and looked up to see Grandpa Rome.

"Wow, I knew this person looked nothing like you!" he grabbed Italy into a bear hug.

Italy was really confused. Why was Grandpa Rome here and how did he get here?

"Hey uh Grandpa Rome. You're on my girl." Italy said nervously as he saw Rome was on top of her.

"Wait what? Oh WAIT GIRL!" he looked at Ylati again "Yay! My grandson has discovered love! Oh I'm so-" he looked again.

"Oh, I see." he said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah let's go into the living room huh?" Italy said also embarrassed.

Italy put on his yellow boxers and sat with his grandpa to chat.

"So, how many girls have you slept with Italy?" Rome said with a smile on his face.

"Only her Grandpa Rome because she's well, special." Italy said happily.

"Oh you're not going to pull the ring on her, are you?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well then you're stuck with her forever, and then she'll nag at you and everything!"

"But I don't-" Ylati appeared with her bathrobe on.

"Oh hello, I didn't know we had company. Who are you?" she said happily.

"Oh so you are my grandson's lover?!" he kissed her hand to be polite.

"I've seen many women in my past, but not ones that are as sexy looking as you!" he said.

"Eh hem! Grandpa!" Italy said telling him to lay off.

"Oh it's all right, sorry but I'm with someone right now! He's my pasta buddy, can't let him go ya know?"

"Pasta buddy?"

"Yeah! And he gave me this necklace too!"

She opened it to reveal the picture. Grandpa Rome looked as if he was going to cry.

"Wow, you actually found someone to give it to Italy?" he said with tears flowing.

"I'm going to shower if that's okay." Ylati said feeling awkward that an old man was crying at her feet.

"Yeah Grandpa, I really do feel that way about her." Italy admitted.

"Then she is perfect for you! Never mind what I said!" Rome said happily drying his tears.

He hugged his grandson again. Nearly strangling him.

"Uh grandpa!" Italy said struggling for breath.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot you're not as strong as me ha! Well any way I must go." he said walking off.

"Where you going Grandpa Rome?" Italy said confused.

"I'm going to see how everyone is doing!"

TWO MORE CHAPTERS! :D


	24. Grandpa Rome returns pt2

He walked through all of campus seeing how everyone was doing. So far it was even.

"Mamma Mia! Everyone here is choosing love over education!" Rome insisted looking up and down the halls.

There was England and Liechtenstein that were walking down the halls laughing and talking. Behind them Switzerland was watching them like a hawk. Sitting on a nearby bench was Belarus and America laughing happily, Rome happened to notice she was pregnant obviously by America. He saw Japan and his girlfriend Yushi under a tree picking out wedding colors. In the Cafe he found Canada and Seychelles drinking coffee. France on the other hand was doing the opposite of what he usually does. He was actually holding a baby in his arms and rocking it to sleep. Prussia was doing France's job for some reason. He had eight girls constantly fallowing him. China had his nerdy girlfriend as well, her name Oishi and they were cuddling some sort of cat dolls. Of course Italy and Ylati were just sleeping under some trees at the park. Relaxing and enjoying the shade.

"Alright, I think it's time!" Rome said as he called an emergency meeting in the auditorium.

Everyone came, no matter who they were with.

"Alright settle down now!" Rome was on stage speaking with the microphone.

"HEY GRANDPA ROME!" Italy and Ylati both said.

"I called this meeting due to what I've seen." he looked in the second row to see Germany with a whore of a women. He almost laughed his ass of, because it was a I told you so moment.

"Any way," he was struggling to breath, but caught himself.

"There is so much love that is in the air, but does anyone even remember WHY I've sent you here?"

No one raised their hands.

"My gosh! Look at this! No learning at all! Does any one have any idea when this school year's over?"

Again no one raised their hands.

Rome was trying to think, what should he do about this? There was so much love, he was defiantly approved of that. But had anyone even learned a lesson from this school? But he knew what he was going to do now.

"Okay, fine, you win! Due to all the time spent with lovers. Due to the wellness made this year, I've thought. You actually may have learned something from this college, you've learned how to get along, and share the unity, but most of all. You have learned to love! So I am now going to let you birds go, but I trust that you will make the right decisions. In other words, school is OVER!"

Everyone cheered, was this real life?

"Graduation ceremony will be held tomarow!" he disappeared in thin air.

Everyone was happy. They could finally move on with their lives and be countries and lovers forever again. Not just yet though, of course!

THE LAST CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMAROW! YOU'D BETTER BE THERE, FOR GRADUATION! LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!


	25. Graduation!

Everyone was excited for today because it was graduation day.

Belarus sat and looked at her graduation gown. It would've been a women's size small this year, but instead it was a medium because she was growing fatter due to being a month pregnant. She almost cried when she saw it, but the shiny glint of her ring had stopped her. She looked at it and smiled, America came behind her.

"Everything is going to be okay." he hugged her softly.

"I know," she replied "I just can't believe that I'm graduating." She hugged back, and they sat there for a long time just hugging.

Meanwhile Ylati was getting on her gown as well.

"It looks good on you!" Italy said as she looked in the mirror.

"No, no, something feels missing." she said worriedly.

Nothing seemed to be missing. It was just a white gown with a white cap is all.

"Maybe this!" Italy put her necklace around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"For you too!" she said also kissing him on the cheek.

Then they walked off to the graduation grounds.

England knocked on the door of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. He was a little nervous that Switzerland was going to come out with a gun, but luckily she opened it.

"Hi! Ready to go?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, may I please escort you madame?" he said putting his arm toward her politely.

"Certainly!" she said kindly as she grasped his arm and they walked off.

Of course with Switzerland fallowing close behind.

Germany put on his gown, he thought it didn't make him look like a man.

"I wear one too!" Spouse said also wearing a gown only she cut her's to make it look very short.

"Yes Spouse." he said "And when we're done we're going to go to the chapel and get married!"

He was looking forward to the event.

For the first time in weeks, France was actually leaving his son with a babysitter just for today of course.

"Where have you been my friend?" Prussia chuckled.

"Well, I don't know if you knew this or not, but I HAD A KID!"

"WHAT! I didn't know that!"

"I had a wife too, don't you remember?"

"No."

"She beat the shit out of me for leaving?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

France just walked away, leaving awesome Prussia to himself.

China and Oishi were in different gowns than the others. They both were gowns that had Hello Kitty all over it.

"We found it and bought it!" China said happily to Japan.

Japan was confused. He had just decided to wear the cap and a white kimbo. Yushi also wore the same.

"Okay then?" Japan said.

Strange isn't it? Yushi signed. They both laughed. Luckily the nerds didn't understand.

Russia was angrily walking with his other sister Ukraine, who was telling him all about what was up with Belarus.

"Oh and America purposed! Oh and she's pregnant, and-"

"WAIT? WHAT!"

"Oh yeah, she is pregnant!"

Russia's head was going to explode.

Canada and Seychelles walked into the auditorium to see all the graduation decorations. They held hands as they walked up to the stage. Canada was to test the mics before the ceremony. Seychelles began to act out her graduation.

"And now, lets welcome Seychelles for her outstanding job and country this year!" she said. Canada clapped as she walked around stage.

Then she slipped on the stage, luckily he was there to catch her. She kissed him when she fell into his arms.

"Lets get started, shall we?" he said finding a seat as everyone else entered.

Finally everyone was here and seated. Then Rome appeared on the stage, with his suit on rather than his usual clothes.

He looked over to see Italy and Ylati holding up a sign that said "Hey Grandpa Rome!"

He walked up to the mic.

"Welcome graduates to the first annual Country College ceremony!" everyone clapped "First off, I would like to thank nobody because nobody did anything, BUT ANYWAY! We would like to congratulate you for finishing your school year, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, NOW! Most important thing, lets present the students,"

He began pointing at different people and reading off their names and diplomas.

"England, for most responsible. Japan, school therapist. Germany, playboy. France, head chef. Prussia, awesomeness? America, heroics? Belarus, sidekickness? Russia, pipe fanatic? Ukraine, woot woot? Seychelles and Canada, unknown couple? Lichtenstein and Switzerland, brother vs. sister? Italy and Ylati, pasta buddies for life?! What did you all get your degrees in?"

"Mine was in awesomeness!" Prussia yelled.

"Okay whatever let us continue. Anyway blah blah blah, blah blah blah. Thank you for coming, be successful, blah blah blah, throw your caps in the air, yay yeah whatever, and now this building is going to explode!" Rome said happily.

Everyone started screaming and running out. Luckily they got out in time. But then the whole campus was blown to little bits.

"Why the hell did they do that!" England said holding Liechtenstein.

"I think it's because no one needs it anymore." Japan said also holding Yushi.

"Look whatever man! I think we might as well enjoy ourselves, HEY PROM AT THE BIG BUILDING DOWN THE STREET AT NINE!" America yelled.

Soon it was nine at night and everyone was heading to that building down the street. The whole place was filled with decorations based on the world. Everyone had even managed to rent a suit or a dress in less than one day somehow. England and Lichtenstein came in hand and hand.

"Wow, this so called prom is huge!" Lichtenstein said.

"No kidding!" England said amazed with the progress.

Japan, Yushi, America, and Belarus walked in.

"How did you manage this?" Japan asked.

"I didn't, he did!" America said pointing to the DJ on stage which was Rome.

France and Prussia walked in, Prussia had gotten a date, and well, France didn't want one.

"Dude! Let's spike the punch!" Prussia said rubbing his hands together.

"You guys go ahead." France said and he sat in a chair.

Germany and Spouse entered.

"Are we getting married now?" Spouse asked.

"No, we're just coming here because Italy begged me to." Germany answered frustrated.

Canada and Seychelles walked in.

"Oh what fun!" she said "Lets dance!"

"Uh um I don't know if we shoul-" he was then dragged to the dance floor again.

Then finally Italy and Ylati entered.

"Wow this is huge!" Italy said.

"Hey Grandpa, uh DJ?" Ylati said confused when she saw Rome on stage playing the music.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't still play this music!" Rome said happily.

They just laughed and ran to the dance floor.

Soon the party was just dancing and sitting. The music stopped when Rome began to speak.

"Now I know nobody voted, but the results for prom queens and kings are here!" he said.

Everyone hushed up.

"Now, there are 7 princes, and 7 princesses. Out of those we will decide who is prom king and queen!"

Everyone clapped.

"Okay first couple, also known as hero team, please welcome our first pair, America and Belarus!"

"Second couple, also known as team quiet, give it up for Canada and Seychelles!"

"Third couple, also known as peace couple, Japan and Yushi!"

"Next, we have beauty and the beast, also known as, Germany and Spouse!"

"Here we have what we call the nerdy couple, here is China and Oishi!"

"Then we have team magic couple, England and Lichtenstein!"

"And last but not least, the pasta buddies, Italy and Ylati!"

Everyone that had been called up got a small and minor crown, they stood in silence as Rome announced the winners!

"And tonight's king and queen is..."

He slowly opened the envelope that was going to reveal the results.

"AMERICA AND BELARUS!" he screamed.

Belarus kissed America and then walked up to claim her crown. America followed.

"Second place is ITALY AND YLATI!" he screamed again.

Italy and Ylati were known as the real prince and princess tonight and America and Belarus were the king and queen.

"And now, the king and queen dance!"

America bowed to Belarus. She curtsied and they walked onto the dance floor. The slow dancing music began. Here they were, just two love birds, dancing for everyone to see.

"I love you." America whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Belarus whispered in his ear.

They kissed once more as they danced.

"And now the prince and princess!"

Italy picked up Ylati and he ran to the dance floor with her in his arms. Then dropped her so they could dance.

"You really know how to impress a girl Italy." Ylati said as they began to dance.

"Yeah, well you really know how to get a guy to fall in love." Italy said as they came closer.

Canada and Seychelles joined them. So did everyone else, and they began slow dancing.

"I guess we didn't win love." England said sadly.

"I don't need a king to love me though." Liechtenstein said thoughtfully.

"Not even a prince?" he said still a little disappointed.

"No, I just need you." she said happily.

It was a strange feeling inside England, he felt his heart pounding inside his chest. What should he do? She came closer, her heart felt the same way. Still what? Well he knew what to do. He slowly leaned in for a kiss and Liechtenstein kissed back. They just sat for a minute or two kissing. In a corner, Switzerland was getting ready to pounce, but luckily France stopped him.

"It's just love." France calmed him.

Then he just looked at England actually kissing a girl that seemed right for him. They stopped kissing, looked at each other, and started to dance even closer. France sat in a chair just waiting for this to be over. But then Ukraine walked up to him.

"My brother won't give me a dance, so will you?" she asked nervously.

France looked up and down at her body. Hell yes he would! He grabbed her and toke her to the dance floor. Then Russia was over there by himself.

"Hmm, since I'd rather be alone, I might as well just dance by myself!" he said in his happy outside voice, but angry inside.

He started dancing with an invisible partner, it might have looked weird, but it wasn't to him.

Now all the countries were together, dancing with someone they loved dearly close beside them. It was all slow music and it was so romantic. Everything is now over from here, but really. The story's just getting started!

THAT WAS AWESOME RIGHT? I WILL BE PRODUCING A SEQUEL TO THIS BY THE WAY CALLED "Worldly Ways book II" I ALSO GOT A FEW MORE STORIES COMING SOON SO PLEASE LOOK FOR THEM! AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND FAVORITE EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LOVED IT! SO KEEP ON READING TRUE HITALIANS!


End file.
